Mitchell and Teal'c Discover DanielVala Series
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel and Vala fall in more ways than one. Short oneshot, D/V, no surprises, it's what I do. Part of the Mitchell and Teal'c Discover Daniel and Vala Series. Generally requires binoculars, monoculars or telescopes.
1. Falling

Falling

spacegypsy1

-0-0-0-

Daniel and Vala fall in more ways than one. Short oneshot, D/V, no surprises, it's what I do. Part of the _**Mitchell and Teal'c Discover Daniel and Vala Series. Generally requires binoculars, monoculars or telescopes.**_

-0-0-0-

SG-1 stood on the precipice of an enormous canyon. Both Daniel and Cam held binoculars to their eyes. Vala stood the the left of Daniel squinting hard down into the chasm. Teal'c, his back to the others, scanned the stand of trees they'd just exited, as well as the lush forest to the other side of them.

"Jackson," Cam lowered the binoculars, "I'm no expert, but I think I've seen enough of these to spot the ruins of an Ancient city when I see one."

Daniel took another sweeping look of the crumbled city far below. "Right. But how do we get down there?"

Cam lifted his field glass again, scanning far to the left and pointed.

Following the colonel's line of sight, Daniel got a bead on what looked like stone stairs far across the ravine. "How far?"

"Oh, I'd say 'bout eight clicks, maybe more, then it has to be a far piece down those steps and another four clicks at least through that forest, and there's a river to cross. Vala, you and Jackson go right, Teal'c and I'll take this side. Let's see if we can find another way down there. Stay in radio contact."

-0-0-0-

Vala followed behind Daniel, sighing with boredom.

"You know it would be helpful if you actually looked for some sign of another way down!" He gripped without bothering to turn around.

"I think there's a bug in my hair." Vala's hands were whirling around her head.

"Oh. Well that explains it. Pfft!" Daniel tossed his P-90 aside, and turned. His foot slipped and the sound of rocks rumbling down got his full attention.

"See, you didn't even need me. There's a path right there. Could you please get this crawlie thingie out of my hair!" Ducking her chin down she presented the top of her head to him.

With one hand picking through her ebony curls, and the other thumbing the radio, Daniel called Mitchell. "Found it..." The ground crumbled under his feet, and he started sliding.

Vala's head shot up, bashing into his nose.

"Son of a..." Practically seeing stars, Daniel took a step back and started falling as Vala grabbed his vest.

They both went topsy turvey down the incline, crashing through razar sharp weeds and over bruising stones. Daniel tried to stop the tumble with no results. Vala's death grip on his vest did help slow them somewhat, but they were sliding uncontrollably downward.

It seemed like forever before Daniel sans Vala landed with a thud on his back. Eyes widened when he saw her topple head over heels right for him.

"Omph!" Came out with what air he had as she landed astride him. "Ow, shi...ugh!" Her knee hit inches from his groin and Daniel jackknifed up howling, "oh my...ow...god, holy buckets!"

Vala bit her lip, looking concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

His look was incredulous. "Of course you did!"

She moved her knee, which settled her intimately into his groin and he flinched.

"Are you alright, darling?" She cooed, stroking his face.

"Ah, no." He choked out.

"What is it? Did something break?"

Both of his brows shot upwards. "Vala, could you move, please?" His hands went to her hips.

"No." She said with a pained voice.

"No! Vala, what's wrong? Are you..."

"Daniel, there's something I have to tell you."

The serious tone to her voice had him concerned. "What?"

"I'm in love with you." She stated matter of factly.

"Really? Or are you just reacting to my reaction to you?" He grinned, squeezing her hips.

Vala grinned back. "Well," her eyes darted downwards for just an instant, "while that is a nice complement, darling, I have to say, it is not a reactionary comment. At least not completely the reason I blurted out that confession, though, really, I have to admit that..."

"Shut up, Vala." Daniel kisses her.

Locked in the lusty kiss, Vala groaned and tried to get his vest off. Daniel attempted to get his hands up under the back of her vest.

With monumental effort, Daniel broke the kiss. "Vala, I do love you, and I...well...obviously need you, but that requires planning. This can't go anywhere right now, not here...this has to wait for..."

"Shut up, Daniel." Vala enticed him with a wiggle of her hips, as her lips reconnect with his.

He waited a good thirty seconds before he pulled back again. "Stop that!"

"Oh, alright. You really do know how to spoil a party."

"Save the party for later. We need to concentrate on the mission."

"You're right. Promise...I'll be good. Until I get you alone." She did the Vala grin, raised shoulders and eyes wide.

And Daniel mocked her right back. They just sat there staring at each other, grinning.

-0-0-0-

Mitchell and Teal'c had followed their trail to where they went over.

"Damn, that can't be good." Mitchell grabbed his radio, but before he could call, Teal'c spotted them and placed a hand on the colonel's shoulder.

"ColonelMitchell, I believe they are unharmed." Teal'c pointed towards the missing teammates, halfway down the incline.

Taking out his binoculars, Mitchell scanned the area, but the second he caught sight of Vala straddled across Daniel's lap, and both grinning, faces mere inches apart, he snatched the field glasses away from his eyes. "Son of a bitch, that's just not right!" He thumbed his radio, "Jackson! What the hell are you two doin'?"

Teal'c looked at Mitchell with a quizzical brow raise.

"What?" The colonel asked.

"You must know, ColonelMitchell, exactly what they are doing."

"I know what their doin', but why the hell are they doin' it?"

"Then why did you not ask why instead of what?"

Before Mitchell could answer, Vala's rather breathless reply came over the radio. "Cameron, we are, of course, waiting for you and Muscles to join us. But be careful because we tumbled down half of the path, and I landed smack on top of Daniel! The path leads right into the city. We'll wait for you here."

"Okay," The colonel radioed back. "I get it. I thought there for a minute...never mind. We're on our way."

"If you insist." Blared across the airwaves in a full blown Vala pouting voice.

"I do. Cut the chatter! We have work to do."

"So do I. I'm quite comfortable where I landed, although, Daniel seems a bit uncomfortable."

"Put a lid on it, Princess!" Shutting off the radio, Mitchell turned to Teal'c with a shake of his head. "Poor Jackson, the guy can't catch a break."

As Mitchell started off, head still wagging back in forth, Teal'c watched him with a smile. "I believe, ColonelMitchell, that he has just caught one."

~TBC


	2. Who Hooked Up with WhoWhom

Who Hooked Up With Who...or...Whom?

Spacegypsy1

Daniel and Vala goofy little ditty.. Follows Unending. Part of the _**Mitchell and Teal'c Discover Daniel and Vala Series. Generally requires binoculars, monoculars or telescopes. **_

~0o0o0~

"Do you think anyone else hooked up?" Vala handed over the clean sheet of paper Daniel had requested.

_Here we go again. _Daniel thought, shaking his head. Anytime Vala used that term... hooked up...it was always the same. "There was no hooking up. There was nothing. It didn't happen." He slapped the paper on the wall and began to rub furiously.

"Muscles was there, and it did happen. And you're rubbing too hard, you'll tear the paper. That's what you always tell me."

"Time reversed. It didn't happen." He slowed his hand, knowing she was right...about the paper.

"I'm convinced now it was you. I must have hooked up with you. Because Mitchell just isn't my type, and Muscles is too much of a friend. And you'd seen me naked. But do you think Sam hooked up with one of them? Muscles or Mitchell...or Landry?'

"No." He answered, sounding completely uninterested.

"Why not?" She handed over the next sheet of paper.

"Because it didn't happen!" Frustration had his voice climbing.

"Daniel, I'm pretty sure you're attracted to me. I can tell. I see the way your eyes follow me. And the times you stare dreamily at me when you think no one is looking. But you have this old habit and you can't seem to break it. So if we did hook up in the time that wasn't time but was, then we can hook up again. I can be patient just a little longer. We've been out of the time thingie for less than a year. But my question is do you think Sam hooked up? I do. I think she and Muscles hooked up. Don't you?"

"Vala," Daniel said with an irritated sigh, "could you possibly go help Mitchell? I can't think with all your babbling. And I need to think."

"Darling, you don't need to think to rub all those little pictures onto paper, after you have photographed them, drawn them, and written lots and lots of unreadable, except to you, notes about them in your journal. Therefore, I don't see the necessity of having to dog Mitchell's steps in the hot sun while I have the opportunity to sit here in this cool and lovely little room with you. Muscles or Mitchell? Who would Sam have chosen?"

"Me." He said with a bit of a smart alec kick to it .

Vala jumped up. "What! No! It was...it was you and me! Why would you say you? You're just trying to make me angry so I will leave. Fine! Is there a woman, anywhere in the universe, better for you than me? If so, I will move on if that's really what you want. Sam and you! Ha!" She brushed the dirt from her butt, snatched up her pack, and stomped her way out.

Daniel watched her go. _IS there a woman, anywhere in the universe, better for me than Vala? Nope. I know that and she knows I know that._ Daniel filled his cheeks with air and puffed it out. "Pfft!" Placing the rubbing on the top of his pack he went after Vala.

She must have taken the perimeter watch from Mitchell, because Daniel found the colonel in the shade of some scrubby trees, chatting amicably with Teal'c.

"Ya know, Jackson," Mitchell said, grinning up at Daniel, "I don't know what you said to set her off, but now me and the big guy have to deal with her. I sure hope nobody shows up from our side, cause they don't have a chance of survival, she's mad enough to shoot first and ask questions later."

"ColonelMitchell and I will retake the watch, if you care to risk your life and talk with her, again." Teal'c adjusted his P-90, then offered a hand to pull Mitchell up.

"You get her attention first, Jackson. So we don't get shot." Mitchell cocked his head in Vala's direction.

"Okay. But your gonna be sorry." Daniel took off towards Vala.

"Why's that?" Concerned, Mitchell yelled at the archeologist's retreating back.

"You'll see." Daniel called back.

~0o0o0~

"I'm sorry. You're right. I think it was Teal'c." Though he didn't believe a word he said, Daniel used his very much perfected diplomatic voice.

Vala turned with a narrowed eyed glare, hiking the P-90 upwards.

He gave her his best smile, tilting his head, and blinking his baby blues at her.

She responded with an adoring smile, shoulders relaxing and finger releasing the trigger of her P-90. "And us?" Vala cooed.

"Right. It probably would have gotten to that point...eventually." Something he actually did believe and figured now was a good a time as any to get it out in the open. "And yes, because I know you're going to ask again, I'm sure it would have lasted fifty or sixty or more years."

"And, now, darling?" Vala twisted to and fro.

"There's not another living soul in any universe who is better for me than you, Vala." Daniel took her face in his hands, "And now, in the time that is and will always be...this."

~0o0o0~

Mitchell watched through binoculars, curious as to what exactly Jackson had meant. Everything looked normal. Jackson runnin' his mouth, doin' his fast talkin' and Vala smilin', relaxed. What the hell could be wrong with that?

"How is it going, ColonelMitchell?" Teal'c inquired.

"They're makin' up, nothin' weird goin...son of a bitch!" Yanking the field glasses away from his eyes, Mitchell shoved them into Teal'c's chest and turned his face away.

Curious, Teal'c raised the glasses. Daniel Jackson was kissing ValaMalDoran.

Teal'c continued to watch them as he heard the colonel scream over his radio.

"Jackson! Get the hell back to work before I bust you both down to... down to... to Chief Cook and Master Bottle Washer!"

Shaking his head, Mitchell took the field glasses once again, raised them to the bizarre scene across the landscape and thumbed his radio with his free hand. "Vala! You're with Teal'c on the perimeter. Jackson, you get the nice shady place with all the walls of wonder. Me...I'm sitting right between both and keeping an eye out! Son of a bitch, man! You couldn't waited until you got her back to base...I mean went home with...Damn it, Jackson, quite sucking her face and get back here right now! That's an order!"

~END


	3. Starry Night

Starry Night

spacegypsy1

_**-o-0-o**_

Daniel and Vala fluff. Part of the _**Mitchell and Teal'c Discover Daniel and Vala Series. Generally requires binoculars, monocular or a telescope.**_

_**-o-0-o**_

The beauty of the array of stars and swirling gases never seemed to get old for any of them.

Teal'c sat quietly awaiting his turn as Colonel Mitchell adjusted the telescope on Jack's cabin roof.

"He said keep it at this setting, but I can't find the nebula." Needing to completely readjust the telescope, Cam moved the front downward bringing the eyepiece and knobs into better view. He pulled out a small flashlight, turned it on and stuck it in his mouth. The light illuminated the spot he needed and he began to make modifications.

Standing, Teal'c moved in behind him, peering over his shoulder. "I do not believe O'Neill will be happy with your changes. He insisted the telescope was set correctly, it has a tracking feature. You should have been able to espy the nebula easily."

The way the scope tilted downward the reflection from the bonfire they'd started earlier twinkled in the eyepiece.

"'iss gah ah pobum."

"I am unsure of what you are saying, ColonelMitchell."

Taking the flashlight from between his teeth, Cam grinned. "It's got a problem, somethin's wrong with it. It's broke. Unresponsive. Won't focus." Cam leaned forward to look through the eyepiece to attempt to focus on the fire far beyond the pond below.

_**-o-0-o**_

Daniel stared into the flames trying to decide if he should ask Vala to remove her hand from his thigh, or if he should just casually move it himself. Or...should he enjoy the feel of her touch just another moment. That would be dangerous.

Things had begun to get a little squirrely between them lately. Over the past month, they both seemed to be doing a lot of...well, touching. Hand holding. Quick hugs. A brush of a cheek. The squeeze of a shoulder. And then tonight, he'd cupped her neck and just smiled at her. That's when she'd placed her hand high on his thigh.

His gaze cut over to her and found her staring at him with that smile she does. The soft one. Almost calculating, but loving. He swallowed and looked away, but not before he laid his hand on top of hers.

Yep. Things had changed. Funny thing was he was comfortable with the changes.

_**-o-0-o**_

"ColonelMitchell, may I attempt to reconcile this 'problem' before O'Neill and ColonelCarter return from the store with more beer?"

"Sure, buddy. I got it tuned way in, you can just barely see the fuzzy images of Jackson and Vala by the fire. It's too powerful to actually focus on them. I tired the tree line but it's too dark. And the moon's gone missin'. So have at it."

As Cam stood, Teal'c gave him one of those infinitesimal Jaffa bows. The instant he sat, Mitchell shined the flashlight on the telescope. Making quick work of aligning the dials for a closer focus, Teal'c took a look, and signaled Cam to turn the light off.

He suddenly sat up straight and turned with an expression that for him seemed profound, though he only raised a brow in a certain way.

"What? I totally screwed it up and should hightail it outta here before the General get's back?" Cam had taken a step back, worried by Teal'c's response.

Without a word Teal'c returned to view the scene below.

"Come on, man! Speak!" Arms folded across his chest, Cam pleaded with his friend.

Opening his mouth as if to say something, Teal'c closed it again. He was in a quandary. Should he report this to his CO, or not? "It is not broken." He finally said as low as his deep voice would go.

"Cool. Let's find the nebula, make sure it's trackin' and leave...soon. I think we should go roast marshmallows with the princess." Slapping Teal'c on the back, Cam grinned again, relieved.

Teal'c continued to stare into the scope a moment as a the twitch of a smile teased his lips. Decision made, the Jaffa stood, gestured Cam to take his place, turned completely around and locked his hands behind his back.

_**-o-0-o**_

When Vala's hand crept farther up, and moved just a smidgen towards the inside of his thigh, Daniel turned his head in her direction. She had leaned closer, still smiling, though she remained quiet. That was a bad sign.

Daniel once again cupped her neck, this time stroking her cheek with a thumb. "This is dangerous, Vala. Too many eyes. Jack and Sam will be back anytime."

She just smiled a moment, slightly ducking her head. "Mitchell and Muscles are on the roof looking up. We can hear the car crunching on the drive when the General and Sam return. Do you think you could kiss me, Daniel?"

"I could." He whispered, lifting her face to his. "Maybe once." He reeled her in nearer, his lips so close to hers that her breath waifed across his mouth. Ever so lightly, he placed his lips against hers and told her, "Just once." Then his mouth took hers in a slow, sexy kiss.

_**-o-0-o**_

"Ah, damn. I was worried this might happen."

"What is that, ColonelMitchell?"

"You know, what spooked you. Those two down there exchanging spit. They better break it up before the General gets back."

Teal'c didn't turn around from watching O'Neill and Carter unload the truck that had arrived moments ago. "Perhaps now would be a good time to return the telescope to stars above."

"Why's that?" Cam continued to watch Daniel and Vala.

Before Teal'c could answer, they heard Jack's incredulous voice, as he walked up on the couple locked in a passionate embrace. "For cryin' out loud!"

~END


End file.
